xesteriafandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadowland
The Shadowland is the Plane of Existence where the devils reside after being betrayed by Mephistopheles and Azmodeus eons ago and losing the Nine Hells to demons. It is a rough landscape enveloped in a dreary and eternal night. Landscape There are many hazards in the Shadowland, not limited to but including: ● Frequent deep holes and pits that descend for hundreds of feet, often containing pools of frigid liquid nitrogen. ● Frigid temperatures that can dip in excess of -100°C. ● Mountain spires that end in sharp, pointed ends. ● Rolling fogs that are capable of invading the respiratory system and freezing the body from within. ● Rough rock terrain that is as fragile and as sharp as broken glass. ● Stalagmites covering a vast majority of the plane's rocky expanse. Denizens Devils Archdevils: The archdevils, rulers of all devil kind, reside in the Shadowland. They are Andromalius, Baphomet, Dispater, Eblis, Ifrit, Murmur, Peth, and Zariel. After the original ruling archfiends of Mephistopheles and Azmodeus betrayed all devil-kind by aligning with the demons of the Abyss, Murmur assumed leadership as the ruling archfiend. Devils: Common types of devils found in the Shadowland include the advespa, amnizu, barbed devil, bone devil, cambion, erinyes, horned devil, ice devil, pit fiend, and spined devil. Imps were once present, but were driven out after the archfiends discovered that they were still loyal to the traitorous Azmodeus. Humanoids There are very few humanoids in the Shadowland, but those who reside on the plane tend to stick to Galen's Light. There are estimated to be approximately twenty to thirty humanoids living in Galen's Light, with most of them being dwarven and human. Wildlife Placeholder. Locations Settlements in the Shadowland are few and far between, with only a few major devil-aligned cities being known to those who have researched the plane. The following locations are known to exist: City of Shadows: A sprawling metropolis and capital of devil society in the Shadowland. Though they are often wary of any non-devil visitor to the city, guests have been known to be permitted within the city walls. It is from within the looming tower in the center of the city known as the Shadowspire where the archdevils govern over all other devils. Darkbottom: The lowest of devil society. Darkbottom is a filthy and seedy city where even the typical rigid lawful structure of devil society has troubles being upheld. Travelers to Darkbottom are typically preyed upon due to being vulnerable outsiders unaccustomed to the ways of the lawless city. Galen's Light: A small village of mortal races that live in the Shadowland by choice, mostly for the sake of research and study. Due to their low numbers, the devils do not deem them a threat and leave them to their own devices under the assumption that the harsh landscape of the Shadowland will kill them all off eventually. Galen's Light is run by Galen Brightspear, an Artalian paladin and member of the Church of Aureon. Grimdagger: A small city existing in the most treacherous reaches of the Shadowland's jagged mountains. It is here where devils hunt many dangerous creatures for the sake of sustenance and trade. Sanguine Citadel: Barely even believed to be a city or town, but rather a prison where devils discard the lawless for imprisonment that typically involves endless suffering and torture. It is also believed to be a military stronghold above the expansive prison levels. Category:Realm Category:Plane Category:Location Category:The Shadowland Category:Other Planes